PMD Explorers of Life: Steven's Story
by mockstevenh
Summary: Prequel to Friends Reunited. Steven is thrown into the Pokemon world that is in chaos. Soon He loses his memories and he has turned into a Pokemon! He finds someone to trust named Lightning a Shinx and together they form team Oblivion. Rated M for future gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the beginning of a new story _and_ the beginning of my other story, Friends Reunited. No prologue this time! I have nothing else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Pokémon, GameFreek does.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 1: The Calling_

"Why me?" I groaned to myself as I threw my self on to my bed.

My so called family had just finished there daily torturing and life ruining plans with me and I could finally go to bed.

"Why did I have to be born into this family god?" I asked myself silently. "You must totally hate me by putting me here."

I sighed as I threw off my clothes and put them in my drawers before cuddling up into a blanket on my bed and letting sleep take me away into my only escape...

_~Dark Void~_

"_Do you want to make something of yourself?" A voice that I could not recognize or place as either male or female._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, not terrified in anyway._

"_Do you want to help others and escape your horrid fate?" It said._

_I thought about what it meant by 'horrid fate' for a second before I understood. By 'horrid fate', it meant my so called family that I had been born into. I then steeled my resolve to get away from them forever and help others by saying, "Yes, I want to help others and escape this fate of mine."_

"_Then continue on Chosen." It said with a finality._

_Before I could ask what it meant by 'Chosen' I was enveloped in a bright white light and blacked out..._

_~Time~ Unknown_

I groaned as I got up off the hard ground which I was sleeping on. Wait, hard ground? I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a dark cave entrance that opened up to a steep drop. In the corner of the cave I cold see What seemed to be a small green body of a giant gecko? I approached it cautiously and got a better look at it. Luckily it was asleep.

It was small and green, alright what else? It had this strange green tail that looked kind of like a... butt on the back? It was over all very green and reptiliany. Something about it seemed familiar that I couldn't quite place my finger on. I then noticed it had tears falling down it's cheeks from its closed eyes, so I thought it must be sentient. Not wanting it to be sad I picked it up in my arms bridal style and rocked it slowly back and forth as its head rested against my clothed chest. I would have been wondering why I still had clothes on but I was to busy soothing the crying and (somehow) sleeping gecko. Its tears stopped and it cuddled deeper into my arms. I smiled as I sat down and leaned against the wall of the cave, drawing the gecko into my warmth.

I sat there for a good long while that I thought a whole day had gone by, but it still remained dark in the cave as it never lit up outside. During that time I thought about how I came to be here, but all I could remember was taking off my clothes and going to bed in my house. I frowned. It felt like I was forgetting something but I couldn't place my finger on it (not literally of course). I then looked down at the gecko's peaceful sleeping face. It looked like it was having pleasant dreams as it slept. I silently wondered how long this gecko could sleep before it began to stir from it's sleep. It opened its eyes slowly and looked up into my eyes blinking. It stared for a few seconds as I stared back at it with a gentle smile as I said, "Good morning sleepy head." Than added as an after thought, "At least I think it's morning."

It suddenly jumped out of my arms and stood in front of me growling, _'Weird' _I thought to my self, as it said, "Treecko! Tree cko cko!"

I blinked at what it said then something clicked in my head. My face lit up in a bright smile as I shouted, "So that's what you are!" I jumped and pointed to it saying, "You're the Pokémon Treecko! Awesome!"

The Treecko looked at me quizzically for a second before it got upset all over again as it went into what seemed like a defensive stance. I considered it for a minute as I got on my knees and looked it right in the eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I decided to brake the eerie silence.

"Hey, Treecko?" I asked quietly. "Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep earlier. Were you having a bad dream?"

It looked at me shocked, like it couldn't believe what I said. "Treecko?" It said questionably.

"Um... Sorry. I don't understand you." I said apologetically as I rubbed the back of my head.

It stared at me for few more seconds. Then as if something popped into it's head, it grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me towards the cave entrance with a surprising amount of power for something so much smaller then me. I mean it only reached up to my waist with its head! I did not resist as it dragged me over. When we got to the entrance it pointed down the drop off and tugged slightly on my hand before it began to make his way down. I got the message and followed it into the unknown darkness.

**Well how was that for the first chapter of this story! I don't know so please do tell me! So without further ado. Nyah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter! I'm impatient so let's get on to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, Game Freak dose.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Nyah!**

_Chapter 2: A Voice in the Darkness_

As I made my way down the steep cliff like slope I could hear the Treecko saying it's name over and over again impatiently as it waited for me at the bottom. Slightly irritated I inclined my head towards it slightly saying, "Well I'm _sorry_ I'm _so_ slow, but I'm not used to this in the slightest so you'll have to patient."

I heard it huff before quieting down. I sighed before I continued my decent. I was maybe 10 feet or less from the ground when my foot slipped and I fell the rest of the way with a yelp. I landed on something surprisingly soft and just lay there before I realized what it was. I quickly got up of the Treecko and began to apologize before I realized it had fainted from me falling on it. I sweat dropped and said, "Whoops. I don't think he is going to be getting up any time soon."

I picked him up and looked around but really only found rocks that seemed to be stained a gloomy gray color. I looked up and my mouth drooped as I looked disbelievingly at the sky. Above us were rocks that seemed to be frozen in _midair._ And not only that, but the sky was tinted a dark purple, like the end of the twilight before the sun fully sets leaving only blackness to be illuminated by the moon. In a way it was kind of pretty.

I shook my head to get out of my stupor and looked around again, this time more closely. I appeared to be on a cliff side that dropped off into what looked like an abyss. I fearlessly looked over the abyss and found what looked to be lights illuminating the darkness in the distance. It looked a lot like the night sky bake at home because it was more or less completely black. _'Just like my family's souls' _I thought darkly.

I saw that I only had two paths to choose from and was lost for which one I should pick. But luckily the Treecko groaned announcing that it was awake. I quickly put it down so it wouldn't freak out that I was holding it. Now on its own two feet, it looked around and spotted me. It gave me a glare that honestly didn't seem that threatening, but it still made me uncomfortable. It glared at me for a minute longer before 'humphing' and turning around and began walking down the path. It made a gesture to follow in which I did without complaint. Something about this world made me uneasy though. _'I wonder why?' _I asked myself sarcastically. _'Maybe it's because of all this darkness.'_

_'But I'm not afraid of the dark so why would this place be any different?' _I reasoned. _'Well I got nothing' _I sighed and followed the Treecko down the path.

_~Time Skip?~ Unknown_

We reached the bottom of the cliff path and found our selves at a forest completely devoid of color. The trees had no leaves on them and the trees looked like they had grown old and died. The air around it didn't necessarily feel dead though, just, _nothing_.

Treecko walked into the forest with me following on his tail, not literally. As we walked deeper and deeper in I began to notice that the trees had leaves, even though they were still gray. We got deeper in and it thus became _much_ darker. I was about to tell Treecko to slow down , but when I looked down he wasn't there. I looked around quickly, wondering where he had gone only to find that he was no where in sight. That left me in a position that I did _not_ want to be in. I was lost.

"_Who are you?" _My head snapped up and I looked around for the voice but did not find it's origin.

"_Who are you?" _It repeated, more insistently this time.

Deciding that it did not matter who knew my name I spoke up. "My name is Steven. Who are you?"

"_Steven? What a funny name! My name is Celebi!" _It relied in a cheerful voice. Only then did I notice that one, the voice was in my head, and two, that it sounded feminine.

"_That's because I **am** feminine! I am a girl after all." _She replied in her child like voice, giggling a bit as she once again read my mind.

"You know, I don't really appreciate you reading my mind." I retaliated. "Also what did you do with that Treecko?"

A giggle resonated through my head as she said, _"Okay I'll stop reading your mind. Oh and he's hiding with me. He doesn't trust you so he brought you to me to communicate."_

"Really?" I said, now interested. "So can you answer a few questions of mine? Oh, and thanks."

"_Sure." _She replied. _"But you have to tell me why your here. After all, we have not seen any humans in a long while, well, I haven't."_

"Really?" I asked genuinely surprised. "Well first off I have no idea how I ended up here. Second, I literally just woke up in his cave."

"_Alright! Now ask your questions!" _She said in a overly playful voice.

"Okay..." I said, sweat dropping a bit. "First, where are we?"

"_Oh that's an easy one! We are in Treeshroud Forest!"_

"Okay then. Next, why is everything so gray?"

"_That's because the Planet's Paralysis silly! Did you lose your memory or something?"_

"Maybe..." I said as I started thinking. _'I don't remember any thing about this world and probably never did seeing as my memory stops when I went to sleep last night. Was it last night? This place makes it too hard to tell. But I'm pretty sure I don't have Amnesia. Alright so what is the Planet's Paralysis?' _"I think I might of lost my memory so could you tell me what the Planet's Paralysis is?"

"_The Planet's Paralysis is where the planet stops functioning." _She said, her voice taking on a _much_ darker tone._ "It's stuck in Time because of the collapse of the Temporal Tower. Time no longer moves here so we have a unending night. This causes many Pokémon to become dark and evil as they give into the darkness of this now frozen world. The few Pokémon that still retain there sanity search for a way to end this darkness and bring back the light the world use to have. However many of them perish at the hands of Dusknoir. Dusknoir works for Dialga who governs over Time. Sadly Dialga has been corrupted and has become Primal Dialga. Because of his corruption, he does all he can to make sure this horrid future never changes. So any who oppose his are sentenced to an immediate death."_

I stood there listening to her voice drinking in the knowledge. When she finished I was horrified at what this world has become. I sat down on the frozen grass just processing it all. Then the Treecko came through the trees and patted me on the back, trying to reassure me. I smiled at him grateful for his help. I was about to say something when I began to get dizzy. I grabbed my head in an effort to stop it when my vision went completely black.

**Yup I'm ending it there. I wonder if any of you know what happened to him? Well we'll soon find out So until next time. Nyah!**


End file.
